


something about infatuation

by pepsipink



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Aqua/Terra, Implied Lea/Ventus, Implied Past Axel/Roxas, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Lea doesn't want Aqua to spend the night out here alone. Hell, maybe she'd even enjoy the company.





	something about infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written kh fanfic since i was like 13 yrs old oh my god
> 
> anyway uh this is a completely self indulgent fic. i can't get the idea out of my head - if lea and aqua were to meet, i think they'd get along. so a lot of this is a giant headcanon dump. i wanna write more about how i think their interactions would go but WE'LL SEE.
> 
> uhh what else - axel... LEA..... SORRY. is a transman here, all the side ships are past/implied, this is ddduuuurrrriiiing kh3. assuming sora got aqua outta darkness & she joined the team to defeat all 13 xehanorts lmao. lea's followin along doin his thing... keyblade wielder god what IS this.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

“You look a little lonely. Mind if I take a seat?”

Aqua is snapped out of her thoughts, staring up at the young man standing over her.

She had been out here all alone, staring at the stars. For the past couple of nights, she’d taken up relaxing out here. Her and her friends were spending the week here, to prepare for the battle to come, to get the preparation that they needed. It was quiet, peaceful, the palace was _gigantic_. It reminded her a lot of the Land of Departure, her home before things went wrong.

It was eerie.

She draws her knees up to her chest, shrugging her shoulders in response to the question.

The balcony was connected to the dining room – anybody was able to wander out where she was if they felt like it.

“I know you’ve been coming out here for a while. I usually roam around when I can’t sleep.” He sits next to her, keeping his distance. “It’s pretty sweet that we get our own rooms, right? Lately we’ve been cooped up in tiny rooms on the floor. I would’a gone crazy if I had to deal with Sora’s snoring for another night.”

She stifles a laugh, turning her gaze in his direction.

Aqua had only met Lea about a month ago. She didn’t know much about him, other than the fact that he had a big mouth. Yet for all he liked to talk, he was very intent on being mysterious. She questioned his intentions, but he didn’t do anything that would make her distrust him. Everyone kept calling him Axel, which he repeatedly said over and over again _wasn't_ his name. They all knew him much longer than she did, apparently. But she knew none of their history together.

Then again, did Lea know that much about her?

“Ah – I knew I could get a laugh outta you.” Lea leans forward a bit, trying to get a better look at her face. “You’ve been so quiet. It’s been a month, but I don’t think I’ve heard you speak more than a sentence.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I mean, I was trapped in darkness for ten years.”

“Yeah. It was pretty wild when Sora got you outta there.” He discards his coat, only to still be wearing several layers underneath.

Aqua finds it strange – it’s fairly warm out. The man uses _fire_ as his element for goodness sake, how is he _not_ sweating?

Normally she would’ve discarded her normal clothing by now, for something more comfortable and easy to sleep in. She’s not really one to talk.

“I’m sure you come out here to escape all the madness, yeah?”

“I don’t really consider it madness.” She offers a smile, “I’m having a lot of fun with everyone, but I’ve just needed the alone time lately.”

“The stars seem to make good company.” Lea teases.

His big mouth wont quit, but she appreciates what he’s trying to do. Her smiles are genuine, but she hasn’t been happy in a long time. She just wants her friends back.

“I’ve had a story I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He speaks up again. She wonders what kind of story this is going to be. He’s looking to her for some sort of approval.

“I like stories.” She responds quietly, adjusting her position. She turns towards him, meeting his emerald gaze. “I don’t know anything about you.”

“Okay, well.” Lea flashes a grin, “10 years ago, I was a bratty little teenager. That’s when I met Ven.”

Her stomach drops at the mention of her old friend. She stares vacantly at Lea, pursing her lips together.

“You were never with him when he came around. I lived in Radiant Garden, was with my best friend a lot. Ven came out of nowhere, but we hit it off great. I always looked forward to seeing him when he visited. I knew he was out doin’ important stuff, though.”

Lea averts his gaze, staring out towards the sky. He decides to take off his shirt, pulling it over his head. He’s still got a tanktop on underneath, but Aqua can finally see some skin. She’s almost grateful that he’s not melting in front of her eyes.

“One day he came into town without giving us a heads up or whatever. That’s when I first saw you. You were with another guy too. The three of you looked like you were on some sort of mission – that’s when I realized that Ven was a pretty important guy, yeah?”

“I… guess we were important at the time.” Her voice is quiet, “I had no idea that you knew who I was.”

“Well, I mean. I don’t really know who you are. I didn’t know who you were back then. I knew Ven, and he always talked about two people named Aqua and Terra. I always felt a little jealous – I was head over heels for the kid.”

“For Ven? Oh my god.” She covers her mouth with her sleeve, trying to keep herself from laughing.

“Well, I mean! That was like, a decade ago. I’m over it now – but I always wondered who the hell you guys were.” Lea’s blushing furiously, she can’t help but think it’s kind of cute. “I guess the punchline to this story is that I’m glad I was able to meet you. I know why Ven thought you were so special.”

“How embarrassing…”

“No need to be embarrassed.” He looks back towards her. “I’ve liked hanging out with you. I miss Ven a lot, I’m sure you miss him more. I like bein’ around Sora too. It just hurts a little bit, knowin’ he’s got a piece of someone I really connected with. Two people. Kid’s got a lot going on.”

“Roxas, right? Riku told me a little bit about him.”

“I’m not tryin’ to make Sora fill in those gaps. He’s entirely his own person. It does get kind of weird, though.”

“I sort of feel the same way. All of that was 10 years ago, between my friends and I. It’s eerie.”

“Back when I was in the Organization, I went through a lot of the reports. I read a lot of the reports we have with us, too. I know that Terra was kind of… uh, our leader. I can’t put my head to it. All that heartless jazz. I only knew him as Xemnas.”

“Terra wasn’t a bad person. He was just… misguided.”

“I mean, guy was possessed. I’m sure Xemnas didn’t resemble Terra at all in terms of personality.”

“No… Terra was kind. He was wonderful.” Aqua’s voice falters, “And it… it hurts that I don’t think I’m ever going to see him again.”

“You really cared about him, huh?”

“He was all I had for a very long time.” Aqua looks down, chewing on her lip nervously. “I put everything I had into him.”

“I’m sorry. That’s rough.” Lea gives an audible sigh, laying back on the concrete. “You tried to help him, yunno. You did all you could. It’s not your fault.”

He sees her hunched over, shoulders quivering as she hides her face from him. He didn’t mean to remind her of memories that still felt raw; the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. But at the same time, she’s obviously been holding this in for a _long_ time. If he wasn’t going to listen to her story, who was? They were both adults who had seen their share of shit.

Aqua’s problems sounded _very_ real, things she probably couldn’t explain to Sora or Riku. They were still young and though they had been through a lot too, they were still teenagers. Lea already made the mistake of entrusting himself to Roxas, forgetting that he was still only a kid simply because he looked like Ven. He abused the power he had as the big brother mentor the boy obviously saw him as and tried to make him fit into the role Ven had when he was a teenager. He could tell that Aqua wasn’t going to make that mistake – she knew better. Sora and his friends looked up to her, and maybe Lea to an extent. She had to play the role that they saw her as.

But it wasn’t an easy task in the lightest. Not when she was going through so much.

She sniffles lightly, having drawn her knees to her chest again, burying her head in her arms. He feels so goddamn _guilty_ now.

“Aqua…” He sits up, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries to think up a good way to console her. He’s hesitant, but he moves closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into an awkward embrace.

“I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to – “

“I’m not crying because of anything you did.” She affirms, “Lea, I’m sorry. You were just trying to cheer me up. I appreciate that. I appreciate it so much.”

Lea can’t help but chuckle, pulling away only to get a better view of Aqua’s face. He uses his thumb to wipe away her tears, offering the kindest smile he could manage.

“Anybody who could willingly hurt you is one hell of a terrible human being.” He drops his hand, “I don’t know what went on with you and Terra, but he messed up. You deserve so much better.”

“Lea…”

He’s not really paying attention to what he’s doing. He leans in, trying his damned best to keep his breathing steady, but the fact that she’s not pulling away makes him so nervous.

He intentionally misses her mouth, he thinks, kissing her on the cheek. His heart’s racing, it’s been a while since he felt that kind of sensation, he’s not really sure what to do.

There’s only silence when he pulls away, and she’s just staring at him, wide eyed.

“S-Shit. Aqua, I’m… I’m sorry.” He lets go of her entirely, hands shaking as he moves himself backwards, trying to give her some space. “I-I wasn’t thinking. I was just – “

“Lea.” She chuckles, “I’m a keyblade master. If I was that eager to push you away I would’ve knocked you 10 feet back.”

He’s dumbfounded, scrunching his nose in response. He doesn’t quite know what to say, he’s trying to come up with words but nothing’s coming out. He feels like an idiot.

“It’s inappropriate, sure. I just spilled some feelings out to you, about someone I loved. And you make your move after wiping away my tears. A real pro at picking up women.”

“Well – I can’t say I’ve picked up many women in my life.” He mutters, turning away. He can’t stand to see her _grinning_ at him like that. She was just crying two minutes ago.

“You’re really sweet. You’ve got a big mouth, but I think I kind of like it.”

“Ah – well. I guess I’ve had a bit of a crush for a while. I’m never good at acting on those.”

“You’ve never been in love?”

“The people I’ve had feelings for never really reciprocated them. I was kind of a one night fuck kinda guy.” He laughs, “I’m a little clueless, yeah.”

Aqua finds herself giggling, averting her gaze from Lea. He seems a lot more relaxed than he initially was. Aqua was actually enjoying his presence; it was nice to have another person around who got what she was going through. She had gone so long without her friends, she almost forgot what it was like to be able to talk to someone so openly like this.

“You’ve been through a lot too, Lea. You deserve better too.”

“Well. I was surrounded by some pretty cruddy people for a really long time. I guess I didn’t really know what it was like to have people that _genuinely_ cared about my well being. I’m learning a little late in life – took dying two times to get there, but I’m well on my way.”

“I hope Sora and the others are treating you better than how the Organization treated you.” Aqua’s voice is sincere, she means it and he can tell.

“They’re great. It does get kind of exhausting hanging around a bunch’a teenagers though, yeah?” He chuckles. “I’m like the _last_ person that should be influencing these kids and yet.”

Aqua laughs along with him, shaking her head while she contemplates an answer. He’s beyond relieved that she’s been smiling nearly this entire time. They were having a much needed heart-to-heart. Hell, even Lea feels better having talked to her.

He’s even more relieved that he doesn’t sound like a nervous horny teenager with a crush. Or at least, so he thinks.

Things quiet down between them, as Aqua’s attention is focused on the stars again. He can’t look away from her. She’s radiating a kind of beauty he’s never really seen before. Her gentle smile as she looks into the sky makes him feel so warm. Blue eyes filled with kindness, yet undeniable melancholia hidden within. He doesn’t want that pain to exist anymore.

Her eyes blink, fluttering as her gaze is brought to his.

He’s been staring. Fuck.

“Is… is there something wrong?” She asks, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

“What? N-No.”

“Oh.”

Lea’s sure that his own complexion is the same color as his hair by now. He’s always been one to initiate. He didn’t just sit back and let opportunities get wasted. Now was his chance. If he didn’t do it now, he would never be able to do it at all. Their journey was going to be a long and grueling one. They had this mansion for a week _tops_.

It had to be now.

“Aqua. You’re beautiful.” He blurts out, “A-And I know we hardly know each other – but I want to know you better. I’m sorry if I’m making this terrible and awkward. If we never talk again after tonight – it’s my f – “

“Wait – what?”

“I think… I think you’re really fantastic. I can’t just sit here and pretend like my crush is _small_. It’s big – way bigger than I can handle.” He’s rambling now. He can’t get his thoughts under control, he can hardly make them into sentences that sound comprehensible. “I… I think what I want to ask… is can I kiss you again?”

“Lea…”

“But like. On the lips. If not – that’s totally okay and I’ll leave but – “

He can’t even finish his sentence before she pulls him close, pressing her lips against his. It takes every ounce of self control for him to not simply combust into flames. It probably wasn’t a smart idea to do that with a mage, but he’s just about ready to burst.

She’s cupping his face in her hands as he sits there dumbfounded, eyes dropping closed, forcing himself to relax. This is what he wanted, he just can’t believe that it’s actually _happening_.

Her lips are so soft, and she kisses him so _gentle_. She tastes sweet, like fresh fruit – it’s like a dream. He brings his hands up to hers, wrapping his fingers around her palms, bringing them down into her lap as they finally pull apart. He’s stopped breathing and has to remind himself to take a breath. His emerald eyes open wide, immediately meeting Aqua’s gaze. She seems just as enticed as he is.

She lets out a small laugh, one of slight disbelief.

Lea lets go of her hands, bringing one to run through his spikey red hair. He laughs too, looking towards the floor.

“Was that okay?”

“I wouldn’t mind more of it.” She says quietly, chewing on her lip nervously, hiding a smile.

“I can give you more if that’s what you want.” Lea chuckles, reaching around her waist, pulling her closer, practically onto his lap. She doesn’t pull away, no hesitation either. She wraps her arms around his neck, pursing her lips together.

“Can you make me forget?” She asks.

“Forget what?”

“Everything. I just want to forget everything tonight.” Aqua turns her head away, her voice faltering. “Do whatever you have to do. But if it can just be you and I tonight… that’d be ideal.”

“Aqua… are you sure?”

“You’re not going to be another… _one night fuck._ ” She says bluntly, “I want us to feel good together. Can we have that?”

“I’ll give you whatever you want.”

He leans in again, this time he feels a little more confident kissing her a second time. She’s not holding back either, tightening her hold around him. She’s asking for a little more from him, she doesn’t pull away to breathe, instead parting her lips with his, granting him access that he didn't even know he wanted.

The cool summer breeze brushes against their skin, Lea can feel Aqua shudder against him. He pulls away, breathing a little heavier than normal. His hands wander her body, fingers exploring the fabric of her ties, wondering exactly how he can get them off. He cups her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze, she doesn’t object to it, instead her hands press against his chest, feeling his muscles underneath his tanktop – she’s just as engrossed in his body as he is in hers.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles, pressing his lips against her neck, kissing her gently; she gasps in response, the sensitivity is too much. “Can I help you out of your outfit?”

“Mm. The corsets a little complicated.” She teases, “ _I_ can help you help _me_ out of my outfit.”

He laughs, watching as she shifts off of him, pulling the ties that hold her corset together loose. She’s able to step out of it, tossing it to the side. Lea licks his lips, seeing how she neatly steps out of her skirt-piece, keeping everything so intact without effort. He’s got no idea how her outfit works, but _god_ does she make it look good.

It hardly clicks to him that they’re doing this _outside_. Everyone’s asleep, nobody is as much of a nightowl as Lea is, he knows this for a fact considering he doesn’t really get much sleep in the first place. But the chance that anybody could walk out here and find them is a very real threat. He just… doesn’t really seem to _care_.

She’s standing now, and he’s just sitting there like a schoolboy waiting for his next instruction. She manages to turn everything she does into some kind of elegant dance. Her moves are straight up ballet-like, and all she’s doing is taking off her top.

Her breasts bounce free once it’s torn off, tossed into the pile with the remainder of her clothing. All that remains are her shorts, and her stockings. Her sleeves remain intact too, but as she goes to remove those too – he stops her.

“D-Don’t… Don’t take anything else off.” He chokes out, “I-I mean. What will _I_ have to remove?”

She’s blushing pink, laughing as she joins him on the floor again. She reaches for his tanktop, attempting to pull it off his torso – but he stops her.

Aqua is confused, but she doesn’t press. He’s clutching onto her hands, almost nervously, but he masks it by pulling them to his waist, closing the space between them once more.

“So I have to be the one naked out here, and you get to remain clothed? How’s that fair.” She laughs, “Why do you want me to leave this on? Wont it get in the way?”

“I’m not interested in getting myself off.” Lea begins kissing at her neck again, “I just want you to feel good. Is that okay?” He mumbles against her skin.

“Do you not feel comfortable taking off your shirt?”

“…I guess I don’t. I’ve got nasty scarring… never healed correctly.” He sighs, “I’m… not trying to hide anything from you.”

“If you don’t want to tell me what happened, you don’t have to.”

“You’re a saint.” He wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. “And you look damn sexy in those stockings.”

“Ah – I knew you had a thing for it.”

“I can, however, get you out of those shorts.” Lea smirks, thumbs hooking on her waistline.

She responds with another kiss, she’s getting sloppier. She practically misses his mouth, opting to tug on his lower lip with her teeth. He can’t help but laugh, sliding her shorts down her hips, tugging them off her legs as she maneuvers out of them.

He knows where he’s going with this. He’d only gotten a few opportunities to show off the magic that his mouth could _really_ do, he just hoped that she’d comply to it. He’s so damn nervous, wanting nothing more than to make her feel wanted.

Lea pulls away to get a better look at her. Her chest is heaving slightly, breasts free of constriction. Skin looks as smooth as milk, the contours of her muscular frame catch his eye. He runs his fingers down her stomach, feeling her shudder underneath. She’s avoiding his gaze, cheeks blushing a furious shade of pink – he’s starting to match the longer he admires her. Her underwear matches her stockings, black in color, though they have a sporty look to it. She’s dressed to fight, but it accentuates her ass, hugging her hips tightly.

He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, placing a hand behind her back to support her as he lays her down on the floor. Her head is placed back on the pile of clothing she left behind, trying to make the position a bit more comfortable. Doing this on the floor was probably not the greatest idea – but she wasn’t fighting any of it.

It would be pretty romantic – screwing under the stars. (Though he’s sure that she’s already been there and done that before.)

She looks up at him with her big, blue eyes. He’s sitting in between her legs, one hand resting on her thigh, thumb stroking her smooth skin in gentle circles. Lea leans down, kissing at her neck, trailing down to her chest. He can feel her heart pounding beneath his lips, staying put for a moment so he can collect himself.

“Lea…” She speaks softly, her gloved hand pets his hair back, catching his attention.

“Are you nervous?” Lea asks, resting his head above her collarbone, eyes drifting closed as his hand travels to her inner thigh, fingertips grazing over her panties – her heart pounds harder beneath his cheek.

Aqua shifts underneath him, taking a deep and shaken breath.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asks, “It’s not a bad nervous, though. It’s more like butterflies… that kind of nervous.”

He can’t hold back a smile, nuzzling his face in the nook of her neck.

“Me too.”

They kiss once more, Aqua’s holding onto him tightly, their noses rubbing against each other.

“You’re alright with me moving on, then?”

He just wants to be sure that everything he’s doing is okay. Maybe it is his nerves asking for him every few moments, but he can’t mess this up. He wants to be able to look at her in the morning with fond memories – not ones of embarrassment and discomfort.

“If there’s anything I don’t want you to do – I’ll stop you. Or I’ll suggest something else.” She giggles, “You’re really cautious about this sort of thing – I feel as though anybody else would just go for it.”

“Well, I just really like you, I guess.”

“What a nervous dork you are.”

She roughs up his hair, laughing softly. Lea thinks he’s ready now, however. She was right, he was doing a lot of stalling for the one who _initiated_ this whole ordeal. His hand travels to her breast, cupping it gently as he brings his lips to her skin again. She’s biting her lip as he begins, kissing above her areola, moving downwards ever so slightly. He nips at her flesh gently, teeth grazing against her nipple. She gasps at the sensation, covering her mouth with her hand to silence her voice.

Lea rolls her breast in the palm of his hand, fingertips striking sensitive areas that make her shudder. The sensation pleases him, kissing the center of her chest, downwards towards her stomach, further down in between her legs. Her eyes grow wide when she realizes exactly where he is, feeling his kisses against the fabric of her panties. He lets go of her breast to hook both his thumbs on her pantyline, shimmying the thin fabric further down her hips, exposing her bottom.

She pushes herself up slightly, watching as he continues with his work. He’s so neat about it all, not faltering one bit once her underwear is tossed to the side. She doesn’t realize how tense she is until Lea meets her gaze, a stern, almost serious look on his face, bringing his fingertips towards her entrance – she didn’t even know she was _wet_ until he starts teasing her, gently stroking back and forth, inching further inside with each motion.

Aqua exhales audibly, watching him focus, it’s only turning her on more with how dedicated to the cause he is. It isn’t until he digs two fingers into her that she’s unable to control her movements – it feels shocking, almost. She’s surprised by how incredible the sensation is.

“ _O-oh_ …” She makes a noise somewhat resembling a moan, she’s not sure if she was controlling what she was saying or not.

She can see him breathing heavier as he plays with her pussy, taking it another step further as he begins stroking her clit with his thumb. He’s not nervous – but he’s so damn into her.

Aqua’s so damn _tight_. She doesn’t know what he’s planning to do with how he’s finger fucking her so gently, but what he’s doing is working. She gasps every time he hits a certain spot inside of her, it feels different than anything else she’s ever felt before. She can’t figure out _why_.

She lays her head back down, closing her eyes as she entrusts her body to him. He said he would make her feel good, and he’s owning up to his statement so far. She just wishes he was a little closer.

“Lea…”

“Just a warm up, kitten.”

The nickname hits her harder than his fingers do, sending a sort of shockwave throughout her lower body. She can’t help but moan, practically biting down on her hand to keep herself quiet. She can’t forget that they’re outside – anybody could walk out here and see them. But maybe it was just part of the thrill.

He withdraws his fingers, much to her disappointment. Surely that couldn’t be _it_.

“H-How the hell did you learn how to do that?” She asks, breathless. She’s still sopping wet, thighs shaking, her body wants _more_. He was being such a tease.

“Well.” Lea sports a grin at her, licking his fingers still covered in her juices. “For now – let’s say I’ve got enough experience to know where it feels good. When you’re gonna fuck someone, it’s pretty helpful to know the basics, yeah?”

“And here I thought I was going to have to tell you what felt good.” Aqua bites her lip, hand dipping in between her legs, two fingers circling around her entrance as she spreads herself for him, allowing him to see her glistening pussy.

He laughs, crawling over her to kiss her gently.

“How are you going to fuck me?” She mumbles against his lips, wrapping a leg around his waist, pressing their hips together – she starts grinding her pelvis against him, he finds himself stiff – lost in her movements.

“Y-you’re impatient. I’m gonna get you off – I’ve got a trick up my sleeve that you wont see comin’.”

“Surprise me, then. What are you hiding?”

“Gonna show you what this big mouth of mine can _really_ do.”

Aqua giggles as Lea kisses at her jawline, pushing himself off of her once more. He’s positioned in between her legs again, however this time, he’s got his face awfully deep in between her thighs.

She takes a deep breath, laying her head back in an attempt to relax her body. She’s so tense – she’s got no idea why. She and Terra had spent many nights like this – it wasn’t the first time she was going to be eaten out.

He kisses her inner thigh, nibbling gently on her skin, suckling on the flesh. He’s leaving marks on her… _on purpose_ , but she’s not really complaining. She just hoped that her clothing would cover it up come the next day.

He’s burying his face between her legs, one hand supporting her thigh as he keeps it spread apart, up in the air. He moves in, kissing at her labia, mouth meeting with her wetness, his breath is hot against her, it makes her want more.

Lea finally starts prodding her with his tongue, slithering in between her slit. He doesn’t pull back, or hesitate – he’s all in. The feeling of his hair tickling against her thigh only heightens her arousal, a warmth spreading within her. He’s straight up kissing at her pussy, but his tongue is going places she never felt anyone else explore. She always heard stories about how being eaten out was the best thing that could’ve happened to a girl during sex, and Lea was showing her _why_.

He circles around her clit, moaning gently against her – the vibrations of his voice send electricity through her entire being. She gasps, body jerking from the sheer shock of it all.

“ _Fuck_ …” She huffs, earning a laugh from her partner. He doesn’t falter though, plunging his tongue deeper within her, lapping up her juices as they flow freely out of her body.

He makes motions with his tongue that makes her head spin. She finds herself running her fingers through his hair, grasping at his thick, red locks, guiding him to places that feel even better.

He catches onto her, following her motions. She’s audible with her moaning now, panting softly as the sensation heightens within her. His tongue plays with her clit so much she thinks she’s already seeing stars, but it’s causing such a tightening in her groin, she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold herself back.

Lea brings two fingers to her entrance, gently gliding along her slit, while his tongue still does a majority of the work. He can feel how wet she is, and it’s getting him off too.

He meant it when he said that he wanted her to feel good, that he wasn’t worried about himself, and he was sticking to it. It was practically _torture_ though for his own body to be so turned on just by pleasuring her. He’d have his way eventually, but Aqua was his first priority. It was so refreshing to see her so relaxed, enjoying herself while she got catered to. 10 years in darkness must’ve been rough, she deserved this, she deserved to feel good.

She wasn’t giving him any further instruction, opting to convey what she felt through her body language and her moaning. He could only assume that he was doing a good job, though oral was always his specialty.

Her pussy throbs with pleasure as he strikes a nerve within her, she gasps for air, clutching onto him rather tightly. He winces a bit, pulling back to get a good look at her face. She’s as red as his hair, chest heaving as her body convulses, she hardly notices that he’s moved back.

“Is it good?” Lea asks, stroking her gently, concern written all over his face. “Are you okay with what I’m doing?”

“D-don’t stop…” She huffs, “I-I’m so close – I can feel it.”

Lea chuckles, pressing kisses to her thigh, gently gnawing at her soft flesh, teasing her as he leaves more marks.

“L-Lea… I _want_ you…”

Her plea practically makes his eyes roll in the back of his head, sending such a shiver down his spine. He dives right back in, twisting his tongue around her clit even more intense than before.

He plunges his fingers in again, feeling how much tighter she’d become, clenching around him like her life depended on it. She arches her back, whimpering quietly as he curls his fingers inside of her, tongue playing around with her sensitivity.

“R-Right there…! I-I can’t take it – I’m…!”

The sound of her cries is music to his ears, only making him strive to work harder. He doesn’t falter, sucking her off with all he’s got.

The pressure building up inside of her is too much to bear, she know’s she’s been holding back for a while – it all felt so good, she wasn’t ready to orgasm yet, she needed more. But she was at the point where she was going to come the next time he kissed her clit.

She’s gushing with desire, so pleased with everything he’s been doing. He wasn’t going into territory he knew was dangerous, seeing how far he could take it – he was being so kind and respectful to her body, treating it with care. This was more than just some night of fucking – he wanted to offer the best of what he had, and he was surpassing her expectations.

She’s clenching her teeth, his fingers thrusting in harder, faster, each time hitting her in the spot it felt best, while he coerced her to an orgasm with his tongue, in a rhythm so steady – she thinks she’s going to come.

No, she _knows_ she’s going to.

She pants in rhythm with his motions, each breath taking the form of a word, desperately trying to speak her message. She gasps, hands clutching at her face, running through her hair, she doesn’t know what to do with herself.

“Lea… I-I’m coming… _haah_ …” She mutters, “I-I can’t… I-I’m gonna come!”

He falters slightly, though now he’s pushing harder into her, slowly, torturing her.

Her insides twist with electricity, her orgasm starting to show through her convulsions. He can feel how tightly she wraps around his fingers, clenching and unclenching as her body reaches a new high.

She orgasms so strongly, her body shakes with absolute pleasure, crying out into the night as he continues fucking her with his tongue, riding out her orgasm on his fingers.

“L-Lea…! Oh _god_ …” She gasps for air, her thighs shaking as he pulls away from her, seeing how she spills out of her entrance. He licks his lips in anticipation, watching as she collects herself on the floor in front of him.

He can’t help but taste her once more, practically cleaning up the mess with his tongue. She’s so blinded by her orgasm she doesn’t address it, instead laying still, steadying her breathing.

Lea crawls on top of her, wrapping her in his arms as gently as he possibly could pulling her naked form to his side. He presses his head against her chest, kissing softly at her collarbone. He can still feel her trembling, but she’s opening her eyes now, returning the embrace, burying her face into his hair.

“You’re beautiful.” He mumbles, “You’re absolutely incredible.”

“Please…” She lets out an exhausted laugh, “Don’t give me all of the credit… I don’t think I’ve _ever_ felt like that before.”

“Terra doesn’t have shit on me, now, does he?” He grins, tilting his chin up to gaze into her blue eyes.

She smirks in response, wrapping her leg around his waist.

“Who’s Terra?”

They both laugh, Lea nuzzling into her chest once more. He soaks up her warmth, her scent – he wants to spend all night under the stars. It’s a terrible idea, though.

“We should probably book it, yeah?” He sits up, pulling her with him. “This was a risky experiment, I can’t fathom what could’ve happened if anybody saw us.”

She chuckles, looking away from him as she reminds herself that she’s still very naked out here for anybody to see. She was so lost in the pleasure, she had nearly forgotten.

Lea grabs his coat from the side, draping it over her shoulders. She follows suit, pulling it closed around her, like a large robe. They both stand, Lea collecting the remainder of his and her clothing from off the floor, getting rid of any evidence that could possibly be left out here.

“C’mon. I’ll walk you back to your room, yeah?” He moves to her side, using his free hand to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her close.

“Really – and then you’re just going to go back to yours?”

“Well. We gotta sleep, don’t we?”

She elbows him gently in the side, laughing softly as she shakes her head in disagreement.

“You can’t just eat me out under the stars and _leave_.” Aqua says, seeing as his cheeks turn pink. “Stay with me tonight. We don’t have to do anything else… I want to be with you… talk to me more… let me hear your voice until I pass out.”

“That’s a bold statement. You want me to talk, I’ll never shut up.” He laughs, leading her through the balcony door. “But I guess it would be hella rude if I didn’t cuddle with ya.”

“Oh, extremely. I’d spend all of tomorrow glaring at you.”

“Truth is, I want to spend the night with you. Just needed the go ahead.” Lea smirks, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

They walk quietly through the halls, careful not to make a single sound. They didn’t want to cause any disturbance in anybody’s slumber, wanting to avoid as many awkward questions as they were sure they’d be asked.

The group never bothered Aqua if she was in her room, Lea was another story – it was good that he was going to spend the night with her.

She lets the both of them in, immediately headed to her bathroom to presumably clean herself up and change into something comfortable enough to sleep in. Lea finds a corner to dump their clothing in, taking a seat on the corner of her bed as he waits for her to get back.

He still had half of his uniform on – he had the opportunity to go back to his own room and get changed, but he didn’t want to risk running into anybody out there.

Aqua walks out, adorned in a simple pair of yoga shorts and a loose tank top. She’s visibly tired, crawling onto the bed beside Lea, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before she lays back, making enough space for him to join.

“You’re not gonna sleep in that, are you?” She asks, just as he anticipated she would.

“Nah…” He kicks off his boots, quickly removing his belt and pants soon after. He hesitates turning around, taking a deep breath as he stares at the floor.

“Aqua.” Lea plays with the hem of his tank, his shoulders tense. “I got one secret I’ll tell ya.”

He can feel her staring at him. Her hand reaches out, pressing against his back.

“Not a secret, I guess. Just nobody’s business – don’t really like sharin’ it with people I’m not close to. Considering I’m probably gonna sleep with you again, think you’d like to know.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I’m a boy – guy. Man, whatever.” He closes his eyes. “I didn’t realize it until I was a kid – teenager. A year or two before I met Ven way back when.”

She’s quiet, but he’s positive it’s just because she’s trying to listen. Aqua rubs his back soothingly, it relaxes his muscles.

“I lied about the scarring. It’s not bad anymore, hardly visible. I just get paranoid that people notice, yunno? I do like my body, though. Just… figured I’d let you know what’s goin’ on here.”

“I’m really happy that you trust me enough to tell me.” Her voice is so calm, so reassuring. She sits up in bed, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “There’s nothing about you that I don’t like. Don’t fret.”

Lea leans into her touch, feeling her lips press gently against his neck. He can smile – she’s not pressing for any information that he’s not giving her. It’s refreshing.

He turns to face her, pulling her into his arms, holding her close. He pushes her bangs from her face, seeing her kind and genuine smile. She’s so beautiful, and it’s so wonderful to see her happy – she was closed off for so long. He wants to see her smile more often.

This battle was far from over, and he wasn’t even sure if he’d live through it – but if he could ensure Aqua’s happiness by seeing it through, it’d be all he needs.

They kiss, softly. They’re wrapped in each other’s embrace, falling backwards into the bed. Their heads hit the pillows, Lea pulls her on top of him. He strokes his fingers through her soft hair, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She’s resting her head above his collarbone, eyes drifting closed as the two relax, soaking up each other’s affection while the moonlight reflects upon them.

“I like being around you…” She says quietly. “It doesn’t hurt as much.”

Lea smiles, staring up at her ceiling, adorned in artwork of galaxies and stars.

“Let’s be around each other more often then, yeah?”

“Yeah…”


End file.
